The Song of Flames
The Song of Flames is a Phineas and Ferb crossover fanfic with Pokemon. There will be several Phineas/Isabella moments in future chapters as the story progresses. The posted chapters are listed below. Chapter 1: Candace Acts OOC Chapter 2: Meeting GreenStorm Chapter 3: Unknown Destiny Chapter 4: The Location Beam Chapter 5: Traveling to Unova Chapter 6: The End of an Era Chapter 7: Here Comes the Delta Squad Chapter 8: A Cure for GreenStorm Chapter 9: The New Allies Chapter 10: Doofenshmirtz's Battle Armor Chapter 11: The Hero of Light Runnings Gags The "Too Young" Line Major Monogram: Carl, doesn't this agent seem a bit informal to be an agent? Carl: Actually sir, according to Wanda, GreenStorm's the top agent from her division. He apparently uses gangster slang when he speaks. Django: Can we perform already? I have violin lessons in a few hours. Phineas: Yes, yes we can. Ferb's few lines "Well, that was unusual for Candace. She didn't say anything about calling mom this time." (about where Perry is) "He's probably doing his business in the forest." (to Candace; after she explained the rest of Darkrai's plan) "And you know this how?" (to Phineas; about his strong bond with Isabella) "Apparently, the one that everyone except you knows." "Oh, there you are, Perry." (to Phineas and Isabella) "You have to come over to City Hall. We may have hope after all." (to Candace) "Then why is Cobalion staring at Meloetta?" "Whatcha doin'?" said by Victini: (after she first appears) Whatcha Doin'? Isabella: Trying to figure out what you are. Victini: I'm Victini, your Pokemon self. Isabella: How cute! GreenStorm's entrance to his lair He goes through a problem similar to what Perry had in Got Game?. "Where's Perry?" said by Phineas: Ferb, you wonder where Perry is while I set up the giant speakers with the others. Pansage: (after Shockie mysteriously vanished) Hey, where's princess Shockie? I know what we're gonna do today Phineas: Well, at least I know what else we're going to do today. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Where being evil is not debated! Memorable Quotes Phineas: *after another failed attempt* I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'VE BEEN CONTRUCTING THESE MACHINES FOR THREE YEARS! THAT'S ALL I'VE BEEN WORKING ON IN THIS STUPID TREE! TOTAL FAILURE! Face it...there's no way I can help Reshiram...THAT'S IT! I GIVE UP! GAME OVER! Continuity *Django reveals he takes violin lessons. (The Baljeatles) *Doofenshmirtz apparently finished writing his company's jingle. (Rollercoaster: The Musical!) *Although it's not exactly stated, GreenStorm apparently join O.W.C.A. after the events of The Lemonade Stand occurred due to an "unfortunate accident" that involved the Snivy buying lemonade from Phineas and Ferb shortly before he was blinded (probably due to Doofenshmirtz's invention, since it destroyed the stepbrothers' lemonade business). *GreenStorm is forced to take the stairs because the elevator to his lair is out of order. (Got Game?) *Many people see Doofenshmirtz as an "old pharmacist" if they never met him before. (The Ballad of Badbeard, Brain Drain) *Doofenshmirtz says "It's working! It's working!" as Zekrom starts to kill Shockie. (At the Car Wash, Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown) *Like in Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo, Doofenshmirtz becomes the emperor of Danville. However, it doesn't occur in an alternate world like it did in the episode. *Phineas goes a bit crazy while trying to build something that would help him and his friends. (Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!) *Doofenshmirtz's announcement to the citizens of Danville sounds similar to his tape from The Beak. *Doofenshmirtz forces people to work at zinc mines during his reign as the emperor of Danville. (The Lake Nose Monster) *Phineas goes into a freak out after three years of attempting to construct a device for helping Reshiram. (Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)) *Phineas has been working in the secret lair in the backyard tree for three years. (The Beak) Gallery greatest_day_by_cece_luvfop-d2ynez9.jpg|Phineas three years after Shockie's death. lollipop_by_cece_luvfop-d2p5n93.jpg|Ferb three years after Shockie's death. chica_ye_ye_by_Cece_luvfop.jpg|Isabella three years after Shockie's death. Category:Phinabella Story Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:Articles under construction Category:Crossover fanfics Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:International Crossovers Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Stinkfly3's Creations